Music for the Dead
by Dark Angel Of Wind
Summary: there is another serial killer on the loose. the only clues he gives out are song lyrics before and after each victim. L doesnt really care either way...until Matsuda and himself are targeted next that is.
1. Black Leather and Blood dont mix

**Music for the Dead**

**by Dark Angel of Wind**

**Disclaimer: do not own Death Note...sob**

**summary: there is another serial killer on the loose. his targets are random and seem to have no relevance to anything at all. the only clues he gives out are song lyrics before and after each victim. L doesn't really care either way...until Light, Matsuda, and himself become the next targets that is.**

**DA- I've always thought that every person has there own them music, there own life's song. and every moment in our lives has a song to match that current situation as well. when ever I'm mad or upset i try to imagine what song would've gone with the occasion and i calm down immediately humming or singing along...which made me think of doing this. hope you all enjoy it, and if not..please don't flame me...I've already gotten one from my 'Purpose' story and it almost made me cry...I'm really sensitive. I like (and need) criticism if it will help my writing...but reading reviews that say stuff like "you really suck and have just put me off of reading fanfics that use OC's forever thanks alot" hurt everybody..so please don't do it.**

**L-...pats DA on the back do you need a moment?**

**DA- no I'm fine...thanks L-chan**

**L-your welcome**

**DA- sniff (wipes away tears really fast and flashes a big grin) anyway ON WITH THE FIC!**

**(thinking)**

**"talking"**

**#**

**(this is getting tedious)**

She pulled her gloves off and scrubbed them with leather finish in the sink.

**(don't they realize that the more they resist the more messy things get?) **

She sighs as the blood wont come off of the black leather.

**(damnit, these were my favorite pair too. that is the last time i give such an easy song...then again he WAS pretty simple so it did suit him somewhat)**

She takes the gloves out of the sink and ran them under the water. they were already ruined so what did she care?

She put her fingers through the now wet leather gloves and pulled her hooded sweater over her eyes as she walked out the public bathroom.

**(well i guess its time i find someone else's Song)**

She grinned and started to hum.

**#**

**DA-well? i thought it was a pretty good beginning considering all my other failed starts...or is it my beginnings that are good? nevermind. REVIWS PLEASE!! i needs your approvement! pwease? (big puppydog eyes) **

**L-please do so she'll stop**

**DA- you know you love it. till next time. DA! OUT!**


	2. Matsuda and drinking do not mix

**Music for the Dead**

**by Dark Angel of Wind**

**summary: there is another serial killer on the loose. his targets are random and seem to have no relevance to anything at all. the only clues he gives out are song lyrics before and after each victim. L doesn't really care either way...until Light, Matsuda, and himself become the next targets that is.**

**DA- i know the last chapter was short, it was supposed to be. sorry bout that, but i was on a tight schedule trying to do 5 things at once on a library computer that only lets me have 2 hours per day (you'd think that would be enough but no) so i only had about 10 minutes to write that...i thought it was kinda good given the circumstances but i will make it a tad longer when i have the time. again sorry about the shortness of it.**

**Light-may i ask a question?**

**DA-hm?**

**Light-WHY THE HELL AM I A TARGET?!**

**L- i had thought that would have been obvious..Kira**

**Light- FOR THE LAST TIME I'M NOT mrfph? (mouth gets duct taped)**

**DA-that's not the reason so shut up, and don't make me do it to you too (eyes L)**

**L-...i'll be good.**

**Matsuda- b-b-b-but i thought you liked me DA, why would you wanna kill me? (teary eyed)**

**DA-awww don't worry matsu-chan nothing bad will happen...maybe**

**Matsuda- O.O**

**L-DA does not own Death Note or any of its characters.**

**(thinking)**

**"talking"**

**whispering**

**_song lyrics_**

**#**

Matsuda shot up in his bed, his body was shaking and covered in sweat and his breathing was labored.

He reached above his bed and took down a dark brown stuffed rabbit off of a banister above his bed. It covered in light brown patches and a pink ribbon around its neck and was tattered and falling apart with one eye missing. but matsuda hugged the thing tightly until his shaking ceased.

Matsuda sighed and snuggled his head ontop of the rabbits and gave a sad smile.

"thanks Lawlipop, you always make the scary things go away"

Matsuda delicately placed the rabbit back upon the banister above his bed and fell back onto his pillows, now wide awake.

(wow, i haven't had that dream in a while. i can't believe i almost forgot it all)

Matsuda looked over at his clock. it was four in the morning, he had just fallen asleep two hours ago after another late hour shift with the task force.

Matsuda groaned. he couldn't keep this up. It was tiring enough to act cheerful and giddy all the time, but it would be harder to keep up the act if he couldn't get enough sleep.

He slowly got off his bed and got dressed. maybe a walk would clear his head and help him get him sleepy.

After locking his door he starts to walk. He lived in a somwhat suburbian area in the city. there was still greenary around, a couple of parks, but still lots of stores and restaurants if you went far enough.

(maybe i should just stop acting. nobody could possibly remember me know, and anybody that would is either dead or across the world. besides, its so exhausting behing "happy" all the time.)

Matsuda sighs again and not watching wear he was going bumps into a person, mumbles a sorry and walks past him.

He stuck his hands into his pant pockets and stops in front of a local Pub.

(Mogi said once that getting a buzz could make you giddy and happy even if for a bit...maybe i should try it out)

Matsuda opened the pub door and sat down on a bar stool in front of a carefree looking barkeep polishing his mugs.

"kinda late for a drink"

Matsuda laughed. "I suppose so, but could you humor me please?"

The barkeep shrugged, "what'll ya have?"

"i'm not too sure to be honest, I've never drunk before. anything you might want to recommend?"

The barkeep rubbed his chin and then snapped his fingers, "i got just the thing for ya, hang on a minute"

The barkeep places a shot glass down in front of matsuda and pours some pink syrupy liquid in half-way.

"that right there is Peach-Tree Schnapps. Its more sweet then regular Peach and doesn't have much of a burn, which is what you newbies seem to hate. but careful how much you intake, if you don't know your limitations this stuff can smash you something crazy."

Matsuda picked up the shot glass and looked at the pink coloration in the light.

(kinda pretty) Matsuda downed it fast and placed it facedown on the table. it was very sweet and had a hint of peach in it.

The barkeep whistled. "you _sure _you never drank before?"

Matsuda smiled, "first time, this is delicious by the way"

"no prob"

After four shots Matsuda's vision started to get a little fuzzy. he felt warmth spread into his entire being and he liked it. he felt slightly giddy and a little floaty. He let out a giggle which made the barkeep shake his head.

"alright bud, i think you've had enough now."

Matsuda turned his head lazily at the barkeep. "now why ya sayzat?"

"because you just slured and you look like you have one more and you wont even be able to stand"

Matsuda frowned and then stood up wobbily, "maybe yer right, but i sthill wanna anoder drink. ya know fer the road?"

The barkeep shood his head "don't think so bud, now do you need me to call you a cab or do you live around here?"

Matsuda stumbled towards the door. "nawwwwwwwww, i'll be fun..fin..fine, thats the one. i live rit aroun here. is cool is coo"

The barkeep jsut sighed and waved goodbye.

outside Matsuda was swaying dangerously and loving it.

(wow, i never knew how nice it could be. i feel like i havent a care in the world.)

Matsuda giggled and shivered with the hype of it all, (i feel like I'm floating. ahhhh so warm)

Matsuda bumped into another person and fell flat on his ass.

The person had a dark hood covering his face. He helped Matsuda up and made him sit down on a nearby bench.

"sorry bud-_dy_" Matsuda giigled again.

The stranger smirked and spoke in English

"that's quite alright, but i never took you for being a drinker Ian"

With that the stranger walked away humming a tune leaving a shock faced Matsuda shaking. and this time it wasn't from giddiness.

**#**

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN!!**

**DA- well well well? whatcha think?**

**L-...wow..matsuda...you sleep with a bunny and are a drinker?**

**Matsuda- nonononnonnonono!!**

**Light- geeze as if you couldn't already get more pathetic**

**DA-...who took of your duct tape?**

**Light- eep!**

**DA-till next time, DA! OUT!**


	3. Alcohol and shock do not mix

**Music for the Dead**

**by Dark Angel of Wind**

**summary: there is another serial killer on the loose. his targets are random and seem to have no relevance to anything at all. the only clues he gives out are song lyrics before and after each victim. L doesn't really care either way...until Light, Matsuda, and himself become the next targets that is.**

**DA-this is slowly becoming a favorite for me, and i've gotten alot of postive feed on this fic too. (glows with pride) OH! and every song i use im going to put a youtube link at the bottom of the page in case you want to hear it (i recommend it cuz each song i use goes with it ya know?) **

**L-...**

**Light-...**

**Matsuda-...**

**DA-what?**

**L- we just dont want to say anything that might anger you and bring out the duct tape of doom**

**Light-thus we dont say anything at all**

**Matusda- yup**

**DA- (teary eyed) do you really think so bad of me?**

**L/Light-yes**

**Matsuda-no**

**DA- (huggles Matsuda) thatta boy here's a cookie**

**Matsuda- YAY! cookie!**

**DA- as for you two (glares)**

**L-uh-oh**

**Light- RUN!!**

**DA-GET BACK HERE!!**

**Matsuda- Dark Angel of Wind does not own death note or any of us. (nibbles on cookie) and she doesn't own River Below, that is Billy Talent's song**

**#**

L yawned in boredom. they had no new leads on the Kira case, the investigation on Light was proving fruitless, and worst off all he was out of sweets.

He had already given Watari the ok for him to get some rest, and not wanting to tell the old man to get up he decided to go out and buy some cakes or any other sweets that caught his eye on his own.

After passing by 10 different stores he finally got all that he wanted.

**(who closes bakeries at 3 am? if i had my own chain of bakeries or cafes' i would keep them open 24 hours a day, in fact i will do just that. when i get back I'm going to buy 20 different stores and...)**

His train of thought was interuppted as somebody bumped into him. the person mumbled an apology and that seemed to be the end of it. but as L got a closer look at the man his eyes widened.

**(matsuda-kun? what is he doing out this early in the morning?)**

Whatever the reason Matsuda looked extremely depressed and sad, very unusual for the hyper and almost puppy-like police officer.

Out of curiosity L decided to follow him.

He stopped, of all places, at a local pub. L walked in after waiting 20 minutes, matsuda was drinking at the bar stand and chatting up the barkeep. L didn't really drink, it killed brain cells and made you stupid, so he just watched the obviously drunk matsuda try to walk out the door.

Matsuda was wavering quite dangerously and humming tunelessly.

**(i had better help him get home before he hurts himself)**

but before he could go and confront him, matsuda the drunk fell flat on his ass after bumping into another person in a dark hood.

the person helped matsuda onto a bench and said something which didn't sound like Japanese. after the person left matsuda's once gay face looked as if he had just gotten the shock of his life. he was trembling and his face looked extremely pale.

L hurried up to Matsuda and gently shook him to get him out of his stupor.

"Matsuda-kun, what is wrong? what happened?"

Matsuda just trembled and made some gasping noises, his eyes were unfocused and vacant.

**(this is not good, it looks like he's going into shock. what did that person say to him?)**

just then matsuda started to scream and clutch his head.

L backed off immediately, now a little panicked. he wasn't used to situations like these, he wasn't sure what to do other then to try and comfort the man.

"Matsuda! what is it?! whats wrong?!"

Matsuda curled into a tiny ball, his fists pulling on his hair, his screams becoming less loud and more like haggard mumblings. when his episode finally subsided Matsuda looked up at L with clouded eyes.

"where is Lawlipop?"

**(what?)**

"WHERE IS LAWLIPOP?! I NEED MY LAWLIPOP!"

L was now thouroughly confused, but tried again to calm the man.

"i-i don't know matsuda, but I'm sure i have a lollipop at task force headquarters if you come with me"

"NO! I NEED **_MY _**LAWLIPOP! he makes the bad things go away" Matsuda went back into his little ball cowering from his own demons. "he always makes the bad things go away. make the bad things go away"

Matsuda then started to cry softly leaving the detective at a loss for words.

**(its obvious that the combination of the alcohol and that person's words have upset him greatly)**

L gently picked up the crying man and carried him in his arms towards the task headquarters. Despite his looks, L was quite strong.

**(there we go)**

L laid matsuda down on his bed, he never used it anyway. if anything he only has his own room to satisfy Watari's nagging.

L sat down on the small armchair opposite of the bed and chewed on his thumb in thought.

**(now...what exactly is going inside of that head of yours matsuda?)**

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

_"Rejected...since day one  
My name is...bastard son"_

She was half way done with choosing the lyrics. now that she finally found Little Lying Ian, then _he_ was bound to be around too.

_"I've been damned...so many times I've lost count"_

they were always around one another, so it is possible.

_"Blue collar...working man  
Devises...master plan"_

hopefully she could have some fun with all this, she didn't want it to end too quickly after all.

_"Bi-polar...with a mental side arm,  
__I'm sick and I'm twisted  
I'm broken you can't fix it  
Don't make me, cause I'll do it"_

she sang while printing the lyrics in red ink.

_"Red button and we'll all go  
Into the river below...I'm running from the inferno..."_

She folded the lyrics gently and placed them in the envelope laughing in between her song.

_"They'll think I'm insane, but you'll all know my name!  
Into the river below...I'm running from the inferno...  
I'll take all the blame, the front page and the fame!"_

**(you must have been lonely Ian. you've had to grow up all by yourself. but don't you worry, we've come back. we've missed you. we still love you. we still want you.)**

_"Yeah I'll take all the blame  
The front page and the fame  
But you'll all know my name  
And they'll think I'm insane  
But you'll all know my name  
But they'll think I'm insane"_

she used a sponge tongue to close the envelope and licked her lips in a twisted smile as she giggled in anticipation, her eyes shining with excitement.

**(and we shall have you)**

**#**

**Da- ok as promised, here is the youtube link to the song (beautifully done btw) just put get rid of the spaces in between**

**http:****/youtube /watch vbuZkDhS4Pg4&featurePlayList&pF201094B6B0CFFDF&index84**

**Light- where the hell do i come in?**

**L-yes and why is matsuda in my bed?**

**Matsuda- and why am i freaking out?**

**DA-all in due time my children, all in due time. TILL NEXT TIME! DA! OUT!**


	4. interrogations and truama do not mix

**Music for the dead **

**by Dark Angel of Wind**

**DA- loving this...so much...getting...happiness...overload**

**Light-...i don't know if i should run and hide or get you professional help.**

**L-better do both, take my cell. I have the number for an excellent psychiatrist.**

**Matsuda-um guys?**

**Light-really? so you DO have problems?**

**L-no, but some kids i know do.**

**Matsuda- guys?**

**Light- so he specializes in kids? how will that help her then?**

**L- well her mentality is that of a child so...**

**matsuda- GUYS!!**

**L/Light-_WHAT _MASTUDA?!**

**Matsuda-...she's going to kill you if you don't stop**

**DA-(fume)**

**L/Light-(hug each other)**

**Matsuda- DA does now own death note or the song Mordred's Lullaby that is done by Heather Dale.**

**(thinking)**

"speaking"

_lyrics_

_"singing"_

_(thinking)_

**#**

Matsuda awoke with a small groan.

_(ooooooooooooooh my hhhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaad...fuck Mogi, if he ever suggests drinking ever again I'll kill him)_

He shifted his body carefully to a more comfortable position under a soft surface. His head throbbed with each movement and let out a soft hiss.

_(god, my skull feels like it's being ripped apart...need my Lawlipop)_

He reaches up with a sluggish arm and gropes around the wall above him to hug a bunny that wasn't there.

_(what the? wheres the banister?...WHERE's LALIPOP?!)_

He jolted upward and looked above the bed desperately. It took him a while but he finally realized that this wasn't his room, else his Beloved Lawlipop would be watching over him.

he fell back onto the comfortable bed with a small whine. and said in a weak voice. "what happened last night?"

"that is what i would like to know matsuda-san"

Matsuda turned his head sharply at the voice to meet a pair of wide, owl-like eyes full of curiosity and something else...pity maybe?

Matsuda licked his lips and croaked out a hoarse, "Ryu-Ryuuzaki?"

L was sitting in his usual crouched stance on a armchair opposite of the bed, he was clacking away on a laptop with a slice of half-eaten strawberry shortcake next to him.

"there is a glass of water with some Tynonal next to you on the night stand"

Matsuda turned and popped the pills in a gupled down the water fast. the coolness felt good on the back of his dry throat.

"thank you" He gave the detective a smile

"your welcome...matsuda-san may I be bold in asking you what might be a personal question?"

Matsuda's smile froze on his face but answered calmly,

"sure, ask me whatever you want. i can only assume it has to do with me being drunk last night. i hope that i didn't embaress myself too much or anything."

he scratched his head and laughed nervoulsy waiting for L's question.

"who is Lawlipop? and what tortures you so that you feel that you must put up a facade to please others?"

Matsuda felt the blood rush from his face and felt his body tremble. in his head he was screaming but the only thing his mouth was able to do was gape open like a fish on a hook.

"w-what makes you think i put up a facade?"

L closed his laptop and took a bite out of his cake.

"because of your behavior last night suggests that you either have a bi-polar disorder, are a brilliant actor, or that you simply put up a facade to fool other people."

He swallowed his piece of cake and spoke with a serious monotone.

"because your health records state otherwise i came to the conculsion that you simple hide your true self behind a mask of blissful happiness and ignorance,"

He paused to take another bite of cake.

"now, last night before you got...blitzed. you bumped into me with such a depressed expression on your face that i thought you mightv'e been contemplating suicide, so i decided to follow you to make sure you didn't try anything stupid...well more so then usual anyway. after your little drinking adventure i went up to you to help you get home, only to have someone else help you first. but not before whispering something to you that made you go into histarics."

L looked up and saw the puppy cop white and trembling. he placed the strawberry's off of his cake and placed them on the napkin next to matsuda and spoke with a softer voice.

"I'm not sure what that person said to you, but you started screaming. When you calmed down a bit you yelled at me about your 'Lawlipop'. so what I'm asking is this, who is Lawlipop? what did that person say to you? and why do you hide yourself?"

Matsuda did not answer but simply stood up from the bed and calmly walked towards the bathroom and closed the door behind him locking it in place.

L cringed a bit when he heard Matsuda throwing up. perhaps he couldv'e said that better, but he wanted answers and the best way to get answers were to be as straight forward as possible.

L knocked on the bathroom door.

"matsuda-san? are you alright?"

L frowned not hearing a response.

"matsuda-san? if you don't answer me this second i will assume that you are 'trying something' and will break this door."

Upon hearing no answer L kicked the door off of it's hinges and raced inside to see a ashen faced Matsuda gasping and shaking next to the toilet bowl.

L bent down to look at the man, his eyes were open but unfocused and moving around like they would in REM sleep.

_(he sleeps with his eyes open? unusual)_

He dampened a towel with warm water to wipe the vomit off of Matsuda's face. and gently shook the man.

Matsuda shot up and fell backwards hitting his head on the sink. Matsuda hissed in pain as he held his head.

"I am sorry Matsuda-san, i came in to check up on you and saw you asleep on the toilet seat. i did not mean to startle you. i simply meant to move you to the bed if you require more sleep."

L bent down to offer his hand.

Matsuda nodded weakly and let L half carry him to the bed. AS soon as Matsuda hit the comforter he got drowsy.

"Ryuuzaki?

"yes matsuda-san?"

"can you go to my place and get me something? if you do I'll tell you what i can when i wake up"

"of course, what is it?"

Matsuda shifted uncomfortably before answering.

"there...there's something special that i can never relax without...on top of the banister above my bed. I..I need him so badly right now."

L nodded and walked out of the room making a call to Watari.

_(perhaps if i go to your living establishment i will learn more about this predicament...i swear matsuda, your nothing but trouble...stupid matsuda)_

**#**

**DA-...hmmmmm that chapter didn't really go as planned**

**L-...so i still get to go to his house then?**

**DA- '' yes?**

**L-...hehehehe**

**Matsuda- (shivers) i don't like that laugh**

**DA-...i'm even a little creeped out...**

**Matsuda- i mean he just chuckled for kami's sake..CHUCKLED!**

**DA-there there matsu-chan, i'll protect you no matter what (huggles the matsu) Till next time guys! DA!OUT!**


	5. Memories and Dreams do not mix

**Music for the Dead**

**by Dark Angel Of Wind**

**DA- (sigh)**

**L-...is she ok?**

**Matsuda- I'm not sure...DA-chan?**

**Da- yes Matsu-chan?**

**Matsuda- are you ok?**

**DA- (shakes head) no, but I'll snap out of it don't worry.**

**L-...here (gives her hot chocolate)**

**Matsuda- and have some of these (hands her a plate of double stuffed mint oreo's)**

**DA- aw thanks guys, i feel so loved -**

**Light-...well don't look at me, just because your going through something doesn't mean everyone else doesn't. therefore you shouldn't actually be getting anything at all.**

**L/Matsuda- (gasp! and huddle)**

**DA-...that's it your getting killed first**

**Light- WHAT?! **

**L- DA does not own Death Note or the song Nymphatine Girl**

"talking"

_thinking_

_"singing"_

**#**

_"B-but I-I n-n-need you Lawli! D-Don't go!"_

_A little boy with bonde hair and big green eyes bawled. his clothes were torn and badly singed and had burn marks on his legs. The boy clung to his legs in a hug as he cried loudly._

_He sighed as he pulled the boy off of his legs and knelt down in front of him. _

_"I'm sorry --, but I must leave. I was chosen by the nice man I told you about, I am leaving as soon as he comes to get me."_

_The boy shook his head fiercely as he cried, "NO NO NO NO NO! YOU PROMISED! and now that..now that -- and -- are gone...what...what...WHAT AM I GONNA DO?!"_

_He gulped as he felt a strange lump in his thought as he watched the small boy hug him tightly once more. and slowly bent down to hug him. it was awkward because he was not used to physical touch, but the child needed this and in a way so did he._

_"you will live, you will learn, and you will get stronger."_

_The boy nodded in his embrace as he was still too chocked up to talk._

_"...here, i was going to give you this as a congratulatory present, but under the circumstances...let us just say that it is a farewell present."_

_He pulled out a brown stuffed rabbit with a pink ribbon around its kneck and handed it to the sobbing boy who stared at the toy in wonder._

_He held it out to the boy who took it with eager arms and hugged it tightly._

_"t-thank you Lawli...but..."_

_He put his thumb to his lips and stared at the boy._

_"yes? what is it --?"_

_the boy looked at the ground with sad eyes before answering._

_"will...will i ever see you again? can i write to you or call you?"_

_He felt a strange crushing feeling in his chest and shook his head._

_"I'm afraid not --"_

_The boy looked like he was going to start crying again but bit his lip and held back the sobs._

_He shouldn't do this...but he really doubted it would turn up again later..and he didn't want his last memory of the boy to be with him in tears._

_"give me the rabbit for a minute please"_

_The boy gave him the rabbit with a puzzled face and stared as He undid the pink ribbon and wrote something on the ribbon with a sharpie marker before tying it back on tightly and giving the rabbit back to the boy._

_"i have put my number on the inside of that ribbon, it's a special number that shall be only for you" The boys face shone with happiness "but only for emergancies" his face fell again but still held a smile._

_"thank you Lawlie, I'll keep him with me always...you won't forget me will you?"_

_He felt that strange feeling in his throat again at the innocent question._

_"Of course not --"_

#

Of course that was a lie, L didn't remember him at all until this very second when he startled awake from the dream memory when Watari stopped the car in front of Matsuda's house.

L stepped out of the car, "that'll be all watari, I'll give you a call when I am ready to go back. you don't need to stay here and wait."

Watari nodded and drove away leaving L standing in front of a small apartment complex.

L asked the person up at the counter for an extra key, and when that didn't work he stole it when she wan't looking.

He slowly opened the door to his home, not really expecting what he saw when he opened it fully and turned on the lights.

The place was spotless. in fact it was so tidy that it didn't look as if anyone was actually living here. The Kitchen was devoid of food and the living room lacked a TV but had a couch and a small table where a laptop and a few magazines were stacked in alphabetical order.

_I would have thought from how he works and how he leaves things lying around constantly at Headquearters taht he was a complete slob...could that be a front as well?_

He gasped slightly when he opened the door to the bedroom.

There were no windows and no bed. instead there was a small mattress on the floor with some blankets and a pillow over it. there was absolutely no light in here and no lamps or anything to give out light. there was a nightstand in the corner near a small bathroom that held nothing on top but had a key lock inside the nightstand, and since he dint have the proper tools to lock pick it he left it alone. lastly a banister above the makeshift bed that held a very worn out old stuffed rabbit.

His eyes widened as he recalled his dream.

_no..it couldn't be...no wait, calm down. it couldn't be, Matsuda-san was born and raised here. In Japan. and his behavior patterns and personality are completely different from his...well on the other hand Matsuda has been very revealing as of late. no, he also was blond and had green eyes and had burns on his legs. Matsuda does not._

L nodded to himself as he concluded that the boy was not Matsuda and took the rabbit off of the banister.

_this rabbit looks nothing like the one i gave him anyway, it has a blue patch on its left eye and doesn't have a pink ribbon._

He held the rabbit under his arm as he walked out of the room calling Watari to pick him up.

#

_Lawlie?...--?...--?..Auntie? Where is everyone?_

_Flames were all around him, he coughed as he breathed in soot and the heated air._

_FIRE?! I have to get everyone out!...why can't i move?_

_He looked down and screamed as he saw his flesh burning away off of his legs. the searing pain making him cry._

_--?! --?! Auntie?! WHERE IS EVERYONE?!_

_"You killed us"_

_What? _

_His eyes widened and screamed as he saw -- and Auntie with their skin melting off of their bones and their eyes gone with their hair falling out until they were nothing but skeletons._

_no..NO!! IT WASN'T MY FAULT! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!_

_"but you did"_

_-- still was whole but his eyes were crazed and was drooling._

_"you killed them. you filthy murderer"_

_NONONONONONONONONONONONONO!!_

#

L burst through the door when he heard Matsuda screaming. He was thrashing around in the sheets and screaming at the top of his lungs.

L rushed over to him to prevent him from falling off the bed.

"NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO!!"

"MATSUDA! WAKE UP! IT'S ONLY A DREAM"

L held him down so he wouldn't hurt himself as he thrashed around until the screaming finally subsided and he held a Crying Matsuda. he leaned in to hear him whispering, "I didn't mean to, I'm sorry, I'm sorry"

L didn't say anything as he placed the stuffed rabbit next to the man and stepped back as he quickly hugged the animal and smiled sighing happily in his sleep.

"...we have a lot to talk about when you wake up Matsuda-san, a lot to talk about"

He placed a opened letter on the tablestand next to him and bite into a slice of strawberry cheesecake as he glanced at an opened letter on the nightstand.

The contents of the letter sprawled open in a dark red ink.

_"Lead to the river  
Midsummer, I waved  
A 'V' of black swans  
On with hope to the grave  
All through Red September  
With skies fire-paved  
I begged you appear  
Like a thorn for the holy ones_

_Cold was my soul  
Untold was the pain  
I faced when you left me  
A rose in the rain  
So I swore to the razor  
That never, enchained  
Would your dark nails of faith  
Be pushed through my veins again_

_Bared on your tomb  
I am a prayer for your loneliness  
And would you ever soon  
Come above unto me?  
For once upon a time  
From the binds of your lowliness  
I could always find  
The right slot for your sacred key_

_Six feet deep is the incision  
In my heart, that barless prison  
Discolours all with tunnel vision  
Sunsetter  
Nymphetamine  
Sick and weak from my condition  
This lust, a vampyric addiction  
To her alone in full submission  
None better  
Nymphetamine_

_Nymphetamine, nymphetamine  
Nymphetamine girl  
Nymphetamine, nymphetamine  
My nymphetamine girl_

_Wracked with your charm  
I am circled like prey  
Back in the forest  
Where whispers persuade  
More sugar trails  
More white lady laid  
Than pillars of salt  
(Keeping Sodom at night at bay)_

_Fold to my arms  
Hold their mesmeric sway  
And dance to the moon  
As we did in those golden days_

_Christening stars  
I remember the way  
We were needle and spoon  
Mislaid in the burning hay_

_Bared on your tomb  
I am a prayer for your loneliness  
And would you ever soon  
Come above unto me?  
For once upon a time  
From the binds of your lowliness  
I could always find  
The right slot for your sacred key_

_Six feet deep is the incision  
In my heart, that barless prison  
Discolours all with tunnel vision  
Sunsetter  
Nymphetamine  
Sick and weak from my condition  
This lust, a vampyric addiction  
To her alone in full submission  
None better  
Nymphetamine_

_Sunsetter  
Nymphetamine  
None better  
Nymphetamine_

_Nymphetamine, nymphetamine  
Nymphetamine girl  
Nymphetamine, nymphetamine  
My nymphetamine girl"_

Signed, Your Melodious Tune

**#**

She smiled, laughing, as she looked at the small apartment complex that was Little Ian's home.

"Happy Birthday Little Ian, I _do _hope you will like our present. after all, it's in your favorite color."

She laughed again as she licked the tip of her gloves before biting down on it hard.

A Man walking by noticed her and shook his head as he mumbled, "freak"

Her eyes widened and she turned round and pushed the man against the Complex wall. Her eyes twitching and her smile twisted in a harsh scowl.

**"how _DARE_ you talk that way about my sister!!"**

The man tried to sputter an apology before she took out a pocket knife and sliced open his neck.

**"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!! DON'T YOU DARE!!"**

She kept slashing at the man until his face was a mess of torn flesh, his eye's lie hanging from their sockets as they got caught in the knifes tip.

Suddenly she gasped and shuddered and pulled away from the man.

"oh brother dear, look what you've done now."

She put away the knife and looked all over her person and sighed sadly.

"just look what you've done to my favorite jacket and gloves. you know how hard it is to get blood stains out."

She paused then sighed with a small smile before hugging herself gently.

"now now, calm down. I'm not mad at you, you were only trying to help me...come, lets go home"

Her eyes flashed and her smirk returned as she pulled up her hood and started walking down the street.

"yes, lets."

**DA-wow...that took me an hour to write...hope its good. REVIEWS PLEASE!!**


End file.
